What's coming will come
by MoonySmith81
Summary: Un vistazo a través de los ojos de un pequeño Remus Lupin, sobre la importancia de esas primeras amistades que, querámoslo o no, pueden llegar a perdurar el resto de nuestras vidas. One-shot.
**Y esto... Esto salió para un concurso que hubo en mi país sobre HP... No, no gané ;u; Y lo había olvidado, pero resulta que es el cumpleaños de una amiga y se lo quiero mandar. Lamentablemente ella no habla español así que tuve que traducirlo xD Pero bien, espero que a alguien le guste.**

* * *

Estaba sentado en un vagón completamente solo. Habíamos llegado un poco más temprano de lo que debimos y no me molestó dejar a mis padres en el andén para subir al famoso tren que me llevaría a Hogwarts. Miraba con bastante atención cómo algunos niños corrían de un lado a otro y cómo sus padres les seguían cargando con el peso de varias maletas y otros artículos entre sus manos.

Pasados varios minutos, escuché un pequeño golpe en la puerta pero preferí ignorarlo, suponiendo que sería alguien en busca de un lugar. La persona tomó asiento frente mío y lo escuché removerse una y otra vez, probablemente buscando llamar mi atención. Le di una pequeña mirada y él me sonrió.

\- Soy James – dijo el niño sonriente, por lo que sólo le ofrecí media sonrisa, volviendo mi mirada a la ventana. Sólo un momento después, el chico volvió a hablar –: No es como si me interesara respetar algunas reglas al momento de socializar, pero estaría bien si me dijeras tu nombre después de que yo lo hiciera.

\- Remus – respondí, fingiendo otra sonrisa.

\- Un gusto, Remus – dijo él y luego de un momento de tranquilidad y silencio, comenzó a hablar de las cosas que sus padres le habían empacado y de cuan emocionados estaban de que finalmente entraría a la escuela, estando algo aliviados de sacarlo de casa. Yo no dije nada, sólo intentaba darle algunas miradas de entendimiento, esperando a que no me preguntara nada, hasta que lo hizo –: Tú no eres de los que hablan mucho, ¿no?

\- Supongo que no – murmuré. James se levantó rápidamente de su asiento para acomodarse a mi lado.

\- Está bien – hizo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia al asunto –. ¿En qué casa esperas quedar, Remus? No te pregunté si eras de primero, por un momento lo dudé, pero ya vi que eres como yo.

\- Er, yo – titubeé un momento, pero decidí mentir –, no lo sé, no me importa, la verdad.

\- Vamos, siempre hay una casa de preferencia – rio y me dio un golpe en las costillas, tomándome por sorpresa, por lo que fruncí, esperando con todas mis ganas a que decidiera alejarse de mi lado –. Vale, lo siento, no quiero presionarte. ¿Sabes?, solo intento ser amigable porque pareces un buen chico y me gustaría ser tu amigo.

Yo, suspicaz como siempre, le di una mirada detenida, intentando estudiar su rostro para ver si lo que decía era cierto o no. James tenía un aspecto divertido: el cabello oscuro revuelto hacia todos lados y las gafas redondas estaban a punto de caérseles por la nariz. No pude controlar que una pequeña risita saliera de mi boca, por lo que me la tapé con una mano inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? – Preguntó James ruborizado, intentando peinarse el cabello y arreglando las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz rápidamente. Yo negué con la cabeza y él, aún sonrojado, volvió hasta su asiento. Volví mi mirada a la ventana pero sabía que él seguía mirándome – Eres extraño.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndome bastante ofendido.

\- Tranquilo, lo digo en el buen sentido, Remus – dijo James, aunque yo no me sentía del todo alagado. Él se lanzó a reír, como si mi molestia fuera una broma y fruncí aún más el ceño, pero él volvió a hablar –: A pesar de tu silencio y que pareciera que quisieras lanzarme algunas maldiciones, creo que me agradas y estaría bien ser tu amigo, incluso si entras a Slytherin. Podríamos ser muy buenos amigos.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ante su comentario. Era claro que había mentido cuando dije que no me importaba; no quería entrar a Slytherin. Sabía, por lo que había estudiado a escondidas sobre Hogwarts, que en aquella casa había estado la mayoría de los magos malvados y no quería estar entre ellos.

Esa misma noche, luego de la Ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador y del abundante banquete, me encontraba compartiendo la habitación con cuatro chicos más. Todos estaban demasiado cansados luego del largo viaje, por lo que luego de escoger nuestras camas, nos dispusimos a dormir.

Desperté abruptamente al tener una pesadilla en la que sólo podía ver a unos estudiantes de Gryffindor siendo atacados por un lobo. Me reincorporé, pretendiendo mirar por la ventana para ver la luna, pero me sorprendí al encontrarme con la sombra de alguien sentado en el alféizar de la ventana. Por su figura, lo reconocí como Sirius Black y sabía que en ése momento me miraba, aunque dejó de hacerlo prontamente. No dije nada, mas me levanté y fui hasta el primer cajón de mi mesita de noche para sacar una barra de chocolate. Se la ofrecí y él pareció pensarlo, pero la aceptó; hice un amago para que corriera sus pies para darme espacio y sentarme a su lado, a lo que él accedió.

\- ¿No me temes? – Me preguntó Sirius sin mirarme, pero haciéndome notar el nerviosismo en su voz.

\- ¿Debería? – Le pregunté, dándole el primer mordisco a mi chocolate y balanceando las piernas sobre la ventana.

\- No lo sé – él se encogió de hombros y jugueteaba con la barra entre sus manos –. La mayoría aquí parece hacerlo.

\- No veo por qué – dije tranquilamente.

\- ¿Bromeas? – Preguntó él, finalmente mirándome. Sentí un revoltijo en el estómago, recordándome a mí mismo que no debería molestar a este chico jamás. Pensé por un momento en volver a mi cama y evadirlo el resto de mi vida, pero él volvió a hablar –: Todos conocen mi familia y quienes no pertenecen a Slytherin nos odian.

\- Dime, ¿te consideras como uno de ellos? – Le pregunté tímido.

\- Claro que no – Sirius alzó un poco más la voz –. Los detesto, a ellos y su obsesión por los sangre pura.

\- Entonces deberías estar tranquilo – le dije sonriendo –. Una vez que ellos te conozcan – señalé las camas en la habitación –, estarán de acuerdo conmigo.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Me preguntó, mirándome con esos brillantes ojos grises. Le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa y eso pareció tranquilizarlo, dándole finalmente una mordida al chocolate.

\- Creo que eres la oveja blanca de tu familia – le dije y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reír, pero intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

\- ¿Gracias? – Dijo riendo. Pasó un rato hasta que habló –: ¿Por qué despertaste?

\- Tuve una pesadilla – le respondí, evadiendo su mirada por la ventana.

\- Hey, er… Si vuelves a tener una pesadilla y necesitas hablar, no dudes en despertarme, ¿sí? – Me dijo tímidamente, a lo que yo sólo sonreí.

Durante las primeras semanas, me acostumbré a estar solo alrededor del castillo, aunque algunas veces James me acompañaba en el camino y otras, lo hacía Sirius. Pero esta vez iba por mi cuenta, pretendiendo ir al patio a leer un rato después de la clase de Pociones, pero ése día, unas voces al otro lado del pasillo me detuvieron. Me acerqué lentamente para encontrarme con dos chicos de Slytherin, jugando con la mochila y la varita de uno de mis compañeros de cuarto, Peter Pettigrew, mientras él lloriqueaba en medio.

Me acerqué mucho más a ellos, haciéndome notar. Esperaba a que fuera la primera y última vez que haría algo de ese estilo en la escuela, pero me pareció necesario. Recordaba la vez en que mi madre botó los trastos que sostenía cuando me miró a los ojos y vio algo más que los dulces ojos de su hijo. Supimos que era una de las consecuencias de la licantropía y sólo se aparecía cuando me encontraba molesto y se acercaba la luna llena.

\- ¿Y tú qué quieres? – Preguntó uno de ellos, no le respondí y evitando que Peter me viera, hice aquella mirada que tanto había asustado a mi mamá. Como era de esperarse, los chicos se asustaron y luego de soltar las cosas de mi compañero, salieron corriendo.

\- ¿Q-qué le dijiste? – Preguntó Peter mientras levantaba todas sus cosas – ¿No volverán?

\- No lo creo – le sonreí, volviendo a caminar hacia el patio. Él se levantó y comenzó a seguirme, preguntando adónde iba –. Sólo estaré un rato en el patio leyendo.

\- ¿P-puedo ir contigo? – Me preguntó, pero luego de recordarle que no haría nada emocionante y al ver que él seguía igual de emocionado, pensé que tal vez él no estaría listo para irse a la habitación por su cuenta – No te molestaré.

\- Bien – le respondí. Nos quedamos un buen rato sentados debajo de un árbol; yo leía mientras él lanzaba unas cuantas piedras al lago. Luego de eso, volvimos al castillo y yo no pude evitar preguntarle si aquella había sido la primera vez que unos chicos mayores se metían con él.

\- No sólo han sido ellos – me respondió –. Pero es porque me ven solo todo el tiempo y soy débil; debo ser una presa bastante fácil.

\- No digas eso – le corté, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –. Yo podría acompañarte algunas veces, tal vez no los siguientes días porque…

\- Gracias, Remus – Peter repentinamente se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó.

\- Está bien – le sonreí. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación, agregué –: Hablaré con ellos para que te hagan compañía también.

\- ¡Teddy!, cariño, Harry ya está aquí – gritó Andrómeda Tonks hacia el segundo piso, en donde su nieto se mantenía escondido en su habitación.

\- ¡Ya voy! – Respondió el pequeño, enjuagándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y guardando lo viejos pergaminos debajo de su cama.

Hoy se enfrentaba a su primer día en Hogwarts y creyó que le reconfortaría al menos leer algunas viejas palabras de su padre y lo importante que había sido conocer la amistad en aquel lugar. Él esperaba conocerla también.

Miró una vez más la fotografía de sus padres en la mesita de noche y bajó las escaleras.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿No se esperaban ese final? Oops? xD**

 **¡El nombre! El nombre viene de una canción (como la mayoría de mis fanfics), pero este viene de una banda que me gusta mucho, llamada... Sí, The Remus Lupins. Me encanta escucharlos e inspirarme. Espero que alguien los busque.**

 **Debo, como ya se hará costumbre, agradecerle a** **Blueberry Night por haberme ayudado cuando escribí esto... Antes de mandarlo al conruso xD**


End file.
